mlpfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Celestia
La Princesse Celestia (prononcé célèstia) est un personnage secondaire de la série télévisée My Little Pony : Les amies, c'est magique. Il s'agit d'un poney femelle Alicorne, princesse d'Equestria et dirigeante du pays. Celestia est aussi le professeur de Twilight Sparkle, sa protégée. Elle dirigea Equestria seule pendant un millénaire jusqu'au retour de sa petite sœur bannie, la Princesse Luna, dans l'épisode La Magie de l'amitié (partie 2). Celestia et elle sont immortelles (voir: Alicorne). Caractère La Princesse Celestia est sage, prudente et planifie sur le long terme. Elle n'est toutefois pas invulnérable ni omnisciente, comme le démontre sa défaite surprenante contre la reine des changelins dans l'épisode Vive les mariés. Histoire Origines D'après l'épisode Princesse Twilight (partie 1), Celestia et sa jeune sœur Luna vécurent ensemble dans le vieux château de la Forêt désenchantée, où elles découvrirent l'arbre d'équilibre et les éléments d'équilibre. Celestia soutint que l'arbre serait assez puissant pour contenir le pouvoir de la Forêt désenchantée même sans les éléments en son sein, et elles les en retirèrent pour les garder. En utilisant les éléments d'équilibre, les sœurs changèrent le tyran Discord en statue. Après sa défaite, les deux sœurs princesses commencent à régner sur Equestria. La Princesse Celestia est alors en charge du cycle du lever et coucher du soleil. C'est à cette époque que Celestia et Luna, au moyen des éléments d'harmonie, bannissent le maléfique Roi Sombra de l'Empire de Cristal. Celui-ci a cependant le temps de faire disparaître l'empire avec lui à travers une malédiction. Monarchie thumb|left|Celestia, attaquée par la Jument Séléniaque Au fil du temps, Luna développe un sentiment de jalousie car « les poneys jouaient et se délassaient sous le soleil que sa grande sœur avait fait se lever mais dormaient lors de ses magnifiques nuits ». Du fait de sa frustration, les forces du Cauchemar la transformèrent en la Jument Séléniaque (plus grande et plus puissante, mais plus cruelle) qui affronte Celestia, et refuse de faire se coucher la lune, maintenant indéfiniment la nuit sur Equestria. Celestia essaie alors de la calmer, mais échoue et se résigne à utiliser les éléments d'équilibre pour bannir sa sœur possédée sur la lune pour mille ans. thumb|La Princesse Celestia se chargea du soleil et de la lune Celestia est alors obligée de prendre la responsabilité du soleil et de la lune. Le fait d'ajouter le cycle de la lune à ses devoirs colorie sa crinière aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, alors qu'avant, sa crinière était rose. Celestia déménage à Canterlot et l'ancien château proche de l'arbre de l'Harmonie est abandonné. Son règne d'un millier d'années est décrit comme paisible. Retour de Luna Dans La Magie de l'amitié (partie 2), Luna se réconcilie avec Celestia, et elles reprennent leur règne à deux. Le même jour, Celestia donne à Twilight Sparkle la tâche d'étudier la magie de l'amitié depuis Poneyville. Cette dernière lui envoie dès lors régulièrement des lettres de compte-rendu sur ses leçons, jusqu'à l'épisode Leçon Zéro. Equestria Girls Dans Equestria Girls, elle est proviseur du lycée de Canterlot. Dans Rainbow Rocks, elle est sous l'emprise des sirènes. Titre Dans le premier épisode de la troisième saison, un garde appelle Celestia « Votre Majesté ». Au début du premier épisode de la quatrième saison, Spike l'appelle « Votre Altesse ». On pourrait dire que c'est elle la vraie dirigeante. Galerie Princesse Celestia.png Générique (Celestia regarde le photo).png Princess Celestia offers her friendship to Princess Luna S01E02.png Celestia faisant connaissance avec Philamena S01E22.png Celestia and Luna depicted on stain glass defeating Discord S02E01.png Celestia envoie un garde chercher Cadance et Shining Armor (S03E01).png Celestia et Luna discutent de l'avenir de Twilight (S03E01).png Celestia et Luna envoient Twilight dans l'Empire (S03E01).png Discord -friendship is magic- S03E10.png Générique (Celestia et Luna regardent le photo).png Princesse Celestia (passé).png Celestia et Luna S04E02.png Twilight, Celestia, Luna, and Cadance on the balcony S4E25.png Princesse Celestia (EG).png Princess celestia cutie mark by blackgryph0n-d3gjklv.png Princesse Celestia (passé).png Maman célestia luna tableau.png Princesse Celestia bébe.jpg Maman célestia luna statue.png Princesse Celestia humaine.jpg Princesse Celestia (stylisée).png Princesse Celestia.jpg Galerie secondaire în: printesa Celestia Catégorie:Personnages féminins Catégorie:Licornes ailées Catégorie:Royauté Catégorie:Personnages secondaires Catégorie:Familiers de Canterlot